Poetry through the ages
by Unita Vis Fortior
Summary: It's me RPG obsessed bookworm! I've just changed my URL Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over kagome and then Sesshomaru revives Kagome after kagome tries to commit suicide Sesshomaru sees the poems kagome wrote when she felt sad and ends up falling for Kagome
1. what is Love?

What Is Love?  
Love is young  
Love is new  
Love is old  
Love is there for me or you  
Love is a dance out in the rain  
Love is a fireworks show  
Love is a starry midsummer's night  
Love is happiness  
Love is joy  
Love is a kind heart  
Love is the hand that wipes away the tears on your face  
Love is the first sign of hope in a hopeless time  
Love is loyalty  
Love is a new start  
Love is in every heart  
The end is never in love  
For love lasts forever  
And love never ends  
Love carries on through death  
Love is in every thing you see and do each and every day  
Love is timeless  
Love is never abandoned for glory or glamour  
Love is true to itself  
Love has no boundaries  
Love is in every heart  
Love lasts for more than a decade  
Love lasts for more than a century  
Love lasts for more then a millenium  
Love lasts for longer than the end of time 


	2. You can win the war but loose the battle

Can't you See  
Can't you see?  
What you do to me  
I'm hurting  
Crying, Screaming  
  
Not forgiving  
Not yet healing  
Slowly bleeding  
Slowly sinking  
Fading now  
Into the shadows  
Why  
Why did you betray me?  
Now I see you never loved me  
When you looked at me you saw HER!!!  
I am me!!!  
Why can't you see?  
You chose the clay  
Over flesh  
My wounds are fresh  
Silent tears are pouring  
Down my face  
I know my place  
You all think I'm dirt  
Can't you see?  
Why can't you see?  
I'm hurting  
I'm sad and mad  
Why.  
Can't..  
You.  
See me..  
I'm Hurting!!!  
  
Every time you leave  
I must sheath  
Emotions calmly concealed  
I set yee  
Free!!!  
She bound yee to a tree!!!  
Go ahead run back to her  
Your little clay pot  
See if I care  
Go ahead!!!  
Vows are broken  
She rings the bell  
To try to bring you to hell!!!  
You leave with her  
I yell  
I scream  
We where a team!!!  
Those whispered promises  
Where they just dust in the wind?  
Now you will choose  
Who will it be?  
It's me or her  
Time and time again  
You leave  
Well no more  
That's right big shot  
I've had enough!!!  
I'm hurting  
Can't you comprehend!!!  
You swore to protect me!!!  
I'm Hurting  
I've had it  
We're through!!!  
Cause  
I'm hurting through n' through!!!  
I'm hurting!!!  
Overwhelmed  
  
I'm never gonna come back  
You lost your chance  
Forget it  
I don't care anymore  
Is any one up there listening?  
What's there left in this life?  
Is my life supposed to be a never-ending tumult of sadness!!!  
Is there a refund available or exchange possible?  
Sadness  
Pain  
Grief  
Loneliness  
Anger  
It's too much I can't take it any more!!!  
Overwhelmed!!!  
No one cares!!!  
No one cares about me!!!  
NO ONE!!!  
I'm not made outta steel  
Not super woman you know?  
They can't grasp  
The fact that I'm overwhelmed!!!  
What's left in this life!!!  
Where's my Prince charming?  
The one whose gonna save me?  
They aren't real they only exist in fairytales  
But isn't this a fairy tale?  
Yeah it is but I'm not the princess.  
  
I'll be back then you'll see I'm ME!!!  
What is perfection?  
Does perfection exist?  
Yeah in Inuyasha' s twisted world  
His precious clay pot  
With him it's always Kikyo  
Oh. Kikyo  
Lady Kikyo  
I am MY OWN PERSON!!!  
Why can't you see beyond appearances?  
Kikyo' s Kikyo  
And  
I am Kagome KA-GO-ME  
Do I need to spell it out for you?  
Your precious Kikyo tried to kill me  
She tried to drop me in Misma  
But all you say  
She didn't do it  
She didn't do it  
I scream SIT!!!  
They battle's on  
You've won the battle but not the war  
I'll.  
Be.  
Back.  
Maybe not today or tomorrow but mark my word I swear I'll be  
BACK.  
INUYASHA. 


	3. Tensaiga's pulse

She's Not Me  
She's not me!!!  
Why can't you see?  
How you're hurting me  
It's been a week now  
And all you've said is wow  
Loving her and caring about her  
I feel out cold  
I know I sound selfish  
But it's been heavenly  
NOT!!!  
I've taken all I can  
And man  
I can't take it any more  
Life is becoming a bore  
I'm going now  
Turning away  
So this is how I'm going to end?  
A splatter of blood on a page  
Forgotten and alone  
Never thought I'd say this  
I mean I'm cheerful bubbly Kagome  
The one who has no problems  
With the "perfect" life  
The shoulder you can cry on  
Well I've been conned  
By Lady Luck  
Dealt a bad turn  
Well I hope your all happy now  
Your precious Kikyo-chan  
Can have her soul  
Good-bye  
I'll miss you all  
Wish all of you well  
And wishing you all happiness  
Bye from Kag.  
  
AUTHOR: And all that was left was a drop of blood staining the pure white  
page  
And so dear readers this is the end.  
Or is it.  
  
A/N: WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DO YOU THINK I'D END IT HERE PULEZ AS IF  
AND NOW THE REST OF THE STORY  
  
My Soul  
Kikyo' s poem  
  
This is great!!!  
For the past five months  
I have had Inuyasha  
Oh yea  
Did I mention?  
The downer  
My reincarnation the LOSER!!!  
What the?  
My soul is returning  
"HEY GUYS MY SOUL IT'S BACK!!!"  
In my excitement I forgot  
The only way I could have got  
My soul back  
The death of that brat  
The look on they're faces is  
One of confusion until..  
  
MOMMY  
Shippo' s poem  
Kagome's been sad  
She's been real mad  
I miss my mommy  
I miss my happy mommy  
My smiling mommy  
Mommy is really sad lately  
"MOMMY"  
I yell  
I smell  
Blood  
My mommy's blood  
NO!!!  
Mommy  
I'm crying now  
Crying for my mommy  
My mommy  
My mommy's bleeding  
She's asleep on the ground  
I can't reach her a barrier  
Blocks my path  
Oh no  
My mommy's in the Western Lands!!!  
We've all tried now  
Even Kouga couldn't  
Get through  
No!!!  
That little.  
Inuyasha  
It's all his fault  
He let the clay pot travel with us  
He told mommy that he didn't care about her  
That's when mommy started to stop caring about  
Stopped caring about her life  
Mommy stopped eating  
Stopped sleeping  
Just wrote and wrote  
And  
All mommy did was cry  
I despise Kikyo  
Because of her and Inuyasha  
Mommy stopped caring about her health.  
  
What is this?  
Sesshomaru' s poem  
What is this?  
My disgrace of a brother's wretch  
How dare she  
How dare she trespass on my land?  
What?  
The Tensaiga  
I can fell.  
It's pulse?  
Very well  
I will  
Revive this human whelp  
She will be a good  
Mother figure  
For Rin.  
That's the end!!!  
Of this chapter ^_^ 


	4. Had enough!

Had Enough  
-Sesshomaru's Poem-  
I can't take it anymore  
This mask of deception and lies  
The tangled web is closing in  
Suffocating and tight  
Not enough room  
It's too much  
I've had enough  
I see a smirking face  
"Had enough?"  
The figure says  
It's been so long  
Since I've been myself  
I'm lost  
I'm sure that when I was young  
I could have found myself  
In this sea  
This sea of lost dreamers.  
-Kagome's Prov-  
"Am I dead?" Kagome said groaning while she struggled to sit up. "So  
you're awake miko now tell me why you were dieing miko" Sesshomaru said in  
his normal soft piercing voice.  
"That is none of your bisness Sesshomaru" Kagome said in an angry voice.  
"It is my business when you were spilling your Human blood on my land"  
Sesshomaru spat out the name human like a curse. Kagome winced and then  
responded "ending the pain and making people happy" Kagome responded  
-End Kagome's Prov-  
Falling Fast  
  
-Kagome's Poem-  
Falling fast  
Falling hard  
Ground comin' up fast  
Head's outta the clouds  
Dreams shattered  
Need more time  
To live  
To breath  
So tired  
Of living  
Of breathing  
Of my heart beating  
The stars are dimming  
The sun not shining  
The moon is gone  
There's a tear in its place  
No room for the clouds  
No room for my dreams  
No room for me up there in your world  
No room for tears or butterfly kisses  
No room for the seas of sadness  
No room for my sea of lost  
Dreamers.  
  
My promise  
  
-Shippo's poem-  
Mommy's gone  
Inuyasha said she's not comin' back  
He said it's all my fault  
Mommy where are you  
I need you mommy  
At night I look at the sky  
And mommy I see your star  
Are you watching over me?  
I miss you mommy  
I don't want to stay with them  
How come you left me mommy?  
Did I do something bad?  
Why didn't you take me with you?  
I miss you mommy  
I promise I'll be strong for you mommy!!!  
I see you shining in the sky  
You're the brightest one there!!!  
I hope you're happy mommy  
Watch over me and I will be strong  
I'll be strong for you mommy  
I. Promise.  
Mommy.  
A/n: thank-you to Roxy Foxy, UnlovedLovedBandNerd and Sweet Cherry Kisses  
for your reviews  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: There are going to be a lot more poems but with bit's  
of Kagome and Sesshomaru's PROV there might be some chapters in story  
format though.  
UnlovedBandNerd: Thank-you for the support!!!  
Roxy Foxy: Thank you for the review!!! 


	5. Torn like a buterflies wing

WARNING!/AN: The formatting on this may be screwed up because the only computer with acess to the internet doesn't have  
  
Microsoft word... Only Note book... So I have no spell check so please pardon the grameratical mistakes and the spelling my  
  
ATROCIOUS spelling any ways this chapter's poems are kinda angstyier (is that even a term?) than usual so yeah.  
  
MY LAST BREATH  
Mine is the blood  
That taints this place  
Mine are the tears that  
Feed the river outside  
Mine are the winds  
Blown by the tempest  
The tempest has come  
Has come to take me away  
The clock strikes tweleve  
And I must leave the ball  
The prince does not notice  
The tears of moonlight  
The blood of rage  
The sighs...  
Of wind  
Forgotten and used  
I must flee  
Escape  
The coil has sprung  
The string has sanpped  
These emotions  
Why?  
The sole question  
On my quest  
Why?  
The lone question  
On my lips  
Why?  
The soft sigh  
Of the wind  
It carries reget and betrayal  
To the prince  
But he is too late  
To save  
his maiden  
Why?  
My last breath sighs  
An empty whisper  
And recieves  
No anser  
My last tear is shed  
As the pain drifts away...  
  
AN: Okay it worked so here's the rest okay?  
  
TORN  
I'm so confused  
I lost  
Myself  
I lost my soul  
And  
My personality  
They're in here somewhere  
Trying to get  
OUT!!!  
SET US FREE!!!  
They cry and mourn  
FIND THE KEY!!!  
They screech and scream  
I'm to confused  
A peice of the puzzel is missing  
It's the piece I need  
To set me free  
It's in the file dear  
Under the rules and regulations  
The way to talk the way to walk  
How to adress others  
I want to be me  
Not some little puppet that  
Sits around and sews all day  
I want to be sarcastic  
I want to have fun  
I want to be myself  
Not a PUPPET!!!  
Can you help me please?  
I'm torn trying to go both ways  
At lifes crossroad  
I'm torn through n' through  
Confused  
I feel alone  
Cause  
I'm torn though n' though  
I'm torn...

AN: Okay I'm thinking of writing another fanfiction that seems like it would be fun to try if anyone has any indeas on how I could portray an inner Sasuke, an inner Harry, an inner Hermione and an inner Kakashi please tell me so in a review. 


	6. Decite Sesshomaru's poem

**Deciete**

Passion fleeing

Stop decieveing

Never stopping

Always dreaming

Darkness beckons

Glimmering slyly

Skiming quickly

Lively

Stepping

Steps trodden

Centuries past

A story retold

A new ones begun

An end in a begining

And

A begining in an end

Friends and Enimies

Anew

Sifting and changing

Ariseing and awakening


	7. All the world's your stage Kagome's poem

**All the world a spotlight**

Dreams are breaking

new ones awaking

darkness shattered

light sheltered

thoes once slaves

are free again

green leaf bloominghappines aglow

a strong wind blow

hope were gaining

fear is fleeing

courage once more grows

a place once in ruin

is gone

a new one rising

courage glowing

like an ember

that will bring forth

the fire again

pheonix awaken

rise from the ashes

and bring forth new light

once more

come hither swiftly

for the light is dying

hope is breaking

and animosity blooming

friendships dying

people crying

courage drowning

in the pools of sorrow

the light must shine

must shine through the darkness

and engulf the pools of sorrow

the opressed must rise

the animosity be encinerated

the hope must return

once more


	8. soft rain falling a poem of vengance

Soft rain falling

Wind howling

Red rivers running

Green leaves falling

Crimson sun

Run

Away you flee

From all sympathy

Heart beating

Pain searing

Tears flowing

Thunder roaring

He hits the floor

To flee

For all eternity...


	9. Draining tears

DRAIN

life fleeing

stop decieving

truth so clear

the time is near

crisomon rain

kill the pain

darkness coming

red it's raining

drops of life

and drops of death

pain is fleeing

no time for redeeming

it's too late

for fate

too late

for faith

too late for hope

too late to cope

to late

to late

to hate

to late...

to...

late...

to late...

for love

too...

late...

for...

me.... 


	10. Times out

Time Out Kagome's poem to Sesshomaru   
golden light

start of flight

cold wind blowing

starlight dancing

moonlight singing

spreading wings of hope

no time to mope

the time is near

no need to fear

no time for tears

no time for dreams

no time for screams

no time for regret

time to forget

no time for love

hope

faith

no room for dreams

no room for tears

no room left

in your world

for anyone

no room for me

melt your heart

do your part

let me in don't put me out

let a little light in

to shatter the darkness

let me help

let me wipe

those frozen tears

tell me your fears

let yourself hope

let me...   
in...

Sesshomaru's prov.

'hn... how is this onna affecting me so much? Could she be the key...? NO! I won't allow myself to think such foolishness this Sesshomaru does not need anyone. Much less this pathetic human girl.' I narrowed my eyes at the woman as if that would make her go away and leave me alone. 'Alone... memories... When my 'father' left my mother for that human woman her shrill voice always made me recoil in disgust and the way she hung all over 'father' it makes me sick just thinking about it!' Sesshomaru growled out loud causing Jarken to jump and Rin to give him a curious look. Kagome merely cocked an eyebrow as if saying what have you been smoking? 'a strange expression from her village perhaps'

END... of the chapter


	11. the return of pain

**I don't want to be treated like a toy**

Please don't be rash

Don't treat me like trash

Can't you see?

What you're doing to me

Does it bring u joy?

To treat me like a toy

This dance of lies

It can't go on

The ties

Are gone

We grow apart

Don't break my heart

I try to bring u joy

Yet you treat me like a toy

Why?

I'm screaming

Hurting

Bleeding

Dying

Fighting

Crying

Every time you come near

To my eye it brings a tear

To see you with another

I can't take a step farther...

**Don't'**

Don't leave me

Please keep me

Don't abandon me

Alone in my tears

Alone with my fears

Memories haunt me

And you don't seem to see me

Your past

Won't last

Your memories fresh

I can't escape

This tangled web

Where you true

Or

Was I a fling?

And she your ring

Was I a game?

What was your aim?

You broke my heart

You cut me deep

My tears they leap

To my eyes when I see

When you sneer

When you glare

I can feel my anger flare

Your love was never mine

I now see

You never felt any fidelity

Your loyalty lasted until I left

Then you laughed

At my folly

Thinking you loved me

I now see

Vision so clear

Your jeer

Fills the air

Your memories still linger here…

A/N: hey sorry I haven't updated for a while I haven't been able to come up with many poems sorry.


End file.
